


Apology Accepted

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: Daria and Tom decide to deal with their attraction and Jane in a mature fashion - only to find that Jane's beaten them to the punch.





	Apology Accepted

 

 

  
  
  
"Daria! Tom! _What the hell are you two doing?"_  
  
Daria and Tom looked up breathlessly from the living room floor of _Casa Lane_ , where they had been engaged in a rather energetic make-out session with a donkey - who sat up on his haunches, a rather indecently pleased look on his face as he glanced in Jane's direction.  
  
"Look, Jane - Tom and I kissed yesterday," Daria explained. "We decided that we'd better come over here and explain, and we figured we'd end up spending a lot of time kissing your ass over this - so we figured that we'd get started as soon as possible."  
  
Silently, Jane looked at them - then she sat down on the couch, and opened her bag from _Cluster Burger_.  
  
"Well, _on with it_!" she barked. "There's nothing like ' _dinner theater_ '!"

 

 

**END**

 

 

14 August 2012


End file.
